


Sunset

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!Bruce, ticklish!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Thor keeps trying to calm Bruce down, until Bruce realises maybe Thor’s not trying to.





	Sunset

‘Hey, big guy, the sun is getting really low. That’s a low sun-’

Bruce stalls in his panicked rant to stare at Thor.

'I’m not- I’m not even hulk right now, why would you-’

'The sun’s really low,’ Thor rambles, hands raising to Bruce’ shoulders in an attempt at comfort. The scientist shrugs him off and sighs, before continuing his spiel about imminent doom.

It happens again a few days later - this time more confusing, considering Bruce isn’t even nervous. He’s just reading.

'Hello, Banner! The sun’s getting quite low!’

'What?’

The God of Thunder pauses to consider his words. 'It’s odd, isn’t it? Not an entirely true saying, though I suppose that’s not the point-’

'Thor,’ Bruce begins, book shutting. 'You don’t have to keep saying that. I’m calm right now.’

'I know,’

'Sorry?-’ but Thor’s already gone, striding out of the room with a spring in his step. It occurs to Banner that this is a game Thor’s decided to start. Shortly after, he decides that he’s willing to play.

The next time, Bruce is ready. He strides into the lounge where Thor is already sitting, and grabs a place on the couch next to him. Thor shifts.

'The sun’s getting-’

'I’m sorry about this, Thor. I really am.’

The God of Thunder scoffs. 'For what, Banner? You haven’t done anythihing-’ He freezes as Bruce works a finger into his side.

'You’ve made me angry,’ He sighs, trying and failing to seem regretful. A giveaway smile creeps into his features within seconds as he moves fast, pinning the Asguardian to the cushions with his leg whilst his hands start tickling anywhere they can reach on Thor’s torso.

'Ahaha-Bruce!’

'Sorry, he’s not here now,’ Banner mutters, too busy observing the way Thor arches his back when his sides are pinched.

'Who- who ahaham I speheaking to, then?’

'Hulk.’ Self-proclaimed Hulk states matter-of-factly - except he’s not green, and he’s smiling. Laughing, even, as Thor hasn’t yet made any attempts to escape. Baffling, really, considering his eyes are now shut with laughter whilst Bruce spiders under his arms. A few seconds pass as Thor thinks of an answer.

'Alrihight then! The suhun’s getting real low- Hulk, no!’

It would probably be a while before Banner could let his friend go.


End file.
